Du hast mich ganz schon lange warten lassen
by Tessasama
Summary: Übersetzung einer sehr erfolgreichen Fanfiction


Wie haben sich Alice und Jasper getroffen?

Was ist ihnen passiert, bevor sie auf ihre Familie trafen?

Die Fanfictionautorin "Mandi1" hat sich dieser Frage angenommen und ich habe es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht ihrer wundervollen Fanfiction eine hervorragende deutsche Übersetzung zu geben. Ich wünsche euch, dass ihr so viel Gefallen an der Geschichte findet wie ich.

I might call him a thing divine

Die Katzenuhr an der Wand tickte die Sekunden weg, mit dem gleichmäßigen Schwingen ihres Schwanzes. Bei jedem Klick wurden meine Nerven auf eine weitere Zerreisprobe gestellt. Ich hatte versucht das Geräusch zu übertönen, indem ich mit meinen Fingernägeln auf der Arbeitsplatte trommelte. Doch weder das, noch der Blick aus dem Fenster des Restaurants, konnten mich ablenken. Es regnete, wie gestern, und auch gestern war er nicht gekommen. Ich war ein wenig verärgert, dass ich nicht genau feststellen konnte, wann er erscheinen würde. Nur die Vision vom Regen, der hinter ihm auf die Straße spritzte, blieb mir als Anhaltspunkt.

Er sah sehr gut aus vor meinem geistigen Auge. Ich hatte allerdings noch keinen Vampir getroffen, bei dem das nicht so war. Er war ziemlich groß, wie die meisten Menschen, wenn man sie mit meinen 1,50 m verglich. Doch selbst wenn er das am grauenhaftesten aussehende Ding wäre, das jemals einen Fuß auf diese Erde gesetzt hatte, würde ich immer noch hier sitzen, gespannt auf die Ankunft des Mannes, der den Schlüssel zu etwas Anderem sein könnte, etwas Besserem. Ich konnte immer noch nicht alles sehen, was mich mit seiner Ankunft erwartete. Aber ich sah genug, um zu wissen, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen konnten, das zu finden wonach wir auf der Suche waren ... was auch immer das sein würde.

Was wenn er seine Meinung geändert hatte? Der Gedanke schoss durch mich durch, wie Wind durch einen Zaun. Ich fühlte wie mir der Atem eiskalt in meinen Lungen stockte und die Gerüche des Restaurants - die fettigen Speisen, das schmutzige Wischwasser, das warme, frische Blut der Stammkunden – aufhörten zu existieren. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wusste ich nicht was er erwartete zu finden, geschweige denn was ich suchte. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass wir einander brauchten, um herauszufinden, wohin wir als nächstes gehen mussten, bei unsere so genannten „Mission".

War es bestimmt, dass wir den gleichen Weg nahmen? Würde er mir nur so etwas wie eine wichtige Information weitergeben und wieder seines Weges gehen? Würde seine Ankunft eine neue Vision auslösen, die mir Aufschluss geben konnte? Ich brauchte diesen Mann, so viel war mir klar. Ich brauchte ihn, um mir die Antworten auf alle Probleme zu geben, die ich versuchte zu lösen. Wenn er nicht kommen sollte ... Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versicherte mir, dass er käme. Ich hoffte, dass ich eine weitere Vision von seiner bevorstehenden Ankunft erhalten würde.

Die Glocke über der Tür klingelte, als jemand in das Restaurant kam. Er brachte eine kühle Brise mit, die nur ein paar Grad wärmer war als meine Haut. War er es? Mein Kopf schnellte zum Eingang herum. Die Bewegung war unnatürlich schnell gewesen. Ich hoffte, dass keiner dies bemerkt hatte. Niemand rührte sich, so drehte ich den Kopf zurück zu meiner unberührten, lauwarmen Tasse Kaffee, nachdem ich einen Blick auf das ältere Paar geworfen hatte, das gerade hereingekommen war.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die angeschlagene grüne Tasse, die mit Pop auf der Seite geschmückt war. Sie war noch bis zum Rand mit dunkelbrauner Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Die Kellnerin, eine rundliche Frau mittleren Alters mit ein paar grauen Haaren, die zwischen ihren schlecht gefärbten braunen Locken hervorsprossen, bemerkte die Tasse kurz nachdem ich es tat. Sie beugte sich über den Tresen und goss mir mit einem Schwung ihrer dampfenden Kanne Kaffee eine frische Tasse ein, während sie die alte wegnahm.

"So, das riecht doch gut?" fragte die Kellnerin fröhlich. Ich lächelte zögernd in meiner Nervosität, und erinnerte mich daran, die menschliche Charade des Atmens aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Duft des Kaffees, frisch gemahlen und leicht verbrannt, erfüllte meine Sinne, bevor er durch den stärkeren Geruch der Kellnerin verdrängt wurde. Sie roch nach Orangen, dem Rasierwasser ihres Mannes und verdorbener Milch. Es war nicht der beste Duft, der mir jemals untergekommen war, aber es war genug, um meine Kehle in Brand zu setzt und meine Muskeln anzuspannen. Er sollte besser bald hier erscheinen, dachte ich. Wenn ich weiter unter den Sterblichen von Philadelphia leben wollte, musste ich dringend auf die Jagt gehen.

Ich war erst seit einer Woche in Philadelphia, seit dem 14. Oktober. Ich sah den Mann jetzt schon seit einer Weile und war ständig bemüht herauszufinden wohin er wanderte. Erst als ich ihn im Regen an der Independence Hall vorbei gehen sah, wusste ich, dass er in Philadelphia war. Ich ließ das verlassene Haus in Savannah, in dem ich lebte, hinter mir und fuhr nach Pennsylvania. Dort stoppte ich an der Philadelphia Pferderennbahn, um genug Geld zu verdienen, sodass ich die Rechnungen bezahlen konnte. Natürlich gingen die Pferde mit mir durch und ich gewann Rennen um Rennen. Ich verlor nur, wenn ich der Vision des blonden Mann erlauben mir durch den Kopf zu spuken.

Ich verließ die Rennbahn mit genug Geld, um eine Suite im Philadelphia Crown Hotel zu buchen. Dort blieb ich gerade lang genug, um meine wenigen Habseligkeiten auf das riesige Bett zu werfen, bevor ich zum „Pop Diner" am Oregon Avenue fuhr. Ich ging nur, wenn der Regen aufhörte oder der Tag anbrach, wohl wissend, dass er nicht mitten im gleißenden Schein der Sonne ankommen würde, und um mich selbst weniger verdächtig zu machen. Es war so schon seltsam genug meine Abende und den größten Teil der Nächte in einem Restaurant zu verbringen. Bliebe ich dort die gesamten 24 Stunden des Tages, würde das nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

So, hier saß ich nun und zupfte nervös an dem Rock meines roten Lieblingskleids und tat so als würde ich einen Schluck von meiner warmen Tasse Kaffee nehmen, wenn die Kellnerin in meine Richtung sah. Wenn ich ihre Gedanken hören könnte, war ich mir sicher, sie würde sich wundern, warum ich noch hier saß, nach drei Tagen des Wartens. Gedanken zu hören war außerhalb meiner Fähigkeiten, aber ich hatte meine eigene übernatürliche Gabe, die sich genau in diesem Augenblick meldete. Meine Muskeln spannten sich an und meine Augen wurden glasig, als die Vision in mein Gehirn sickerte.

[I]Der blonde Mann aus Alice Visionen stand inmitten einer Gruppe von Menschen, die so blass wie er waren. Eine Familie von schönen blonden Vampiren: ein großer, auffallend gutaussehender Mann, eine kleine, sanfter dreinschauende Frau und eine stattliche junge Frau überwältigender Schönheit. Sie waren im Foyer eines vornehm eingerichteten Hauses. Dicht standen sie beieinander, aber es wirkte trotzdem so, als wären sie nicht vollzählig.

"Willkommen, Jasper", sagte der Mann, seine Stimme hallte durch den Raum, was ihn nur noch schöner, kultivierter und weiser klingen ließ, als er schon zu sein schien.

Der Mann aus ihren Visionen, Jasper, wie sie nun wusste, schüttelte die ihm gereichte Hand. "Ich danke dir, Carlisle", sagte er leise, und seine eigene Stimme, ein satter Bass, ließ Alice bis tief in ihr Innerstes wohlig schaudern. Bei seinen schweren, melodischen Tönen hörte man leicht einen Südstaaten Akzent heraus. Sie hielt den Atem an, als er seine Hand beiläufig in ihre gleiten ließ. Als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre, begann er ihren Handrücken mit seinem Daumen zu massieren.

"Rosalie, willst du Alice und Jasper nicht das Haus zeigen?", schlug die kleinere Frau vor und strahlte Alice mit freundlichen goldenen Augen an, Augen die Alice noch nie bei einem Vampir gesehen hatte – mit Ausnahme von sich selbst. Die Göttin, Rosalie, nickte, während ihre eigenen lohfarben Augen die beiden neugierig beobachteten. Carlisle ermutigte sie mit einer Handbewegung und einem Funkeln in seinen Topasaugen.[/I]

Meine Hand hatte sich um den Griff der Kaffeetasse verkrampft, als ich wieder zu mir kam, brach ich ihn kurzerhand ab. Kleinlaut drehte ich die Tasse so, dass die Kellnerin es nicht bemerken würde, aber es war schon zu spät. Sie stürzte zu mir hinüber und brachte dabei eine weitere Welle von ihrem Orangen-Duft mit sich.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Liebe, diese Dinger brechen die ganze Zeit ab", sagte sie mütterlich und gab mir eine neue Tasse Kaffee.

"Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte ich mich und reichte ihr den kaputten Tassengriff, dabei bemühte den überschüssigen Strom von Gift in meinem Mund zurückzuhalten, indem ich meinen Atem anhielt. Die Kellnerin lächelte, entblößte eine Reihe von nikotinfleckigen Zähnen und eilte davon.

Ich blieb mit meinen Gedanken allein zurück, aber ich fühlte mich nicht länger allein. Jeder Vampir, den ich jemals getroffen hatte, trug die gleichen blutbefleckten roten Augen, die davon kamen, wenn man sich an den Massen von Menschen um uns herum gütlich tat. Ich dachte, ich wäre die Einzige, die Tiere anstatt Menschen gewählt hatte. Wodurch meine Augen einem honigfarbenen Ton bekommen hatten, die niemand - bis jetzt - geteilt hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob dieser Mann, den ich treffen würde ... Jasper ... die gleiche schöne Färbung haben würde.

Jasper. Der Name rollte in meinem Kopf herum, tropft auf meine Zunge, bis ich gezwungen war ihn zu flüstern, leise genug, so dass die Menschen mich nicht hören konnte, aber laut genug, so dass es etwas für mich bedeutete. Die Hand in meiner, diese Augen, die meinen so glichen ... wenn diese Vision feststand (und die Beständigkeit der Bilder versicherte mir, das es so war), dann gab es mehr, viel mehr, was meinen Jasper betraf. Ich richtete mich auf dem Hocker auf dem ich saß auf. Unruhig rührte ich meinen Kaffee um, während ich das Gefühl hatte, als würden Schmetterlinge in meinem Inneren herumflattern. Ich war so abgelenkt, dass der verführerische Duft der Menschen um mich herum, nur eine bloße Erinnerung war.

Die obdachlose Frau, die neben mir gesessen hatte und dringend ein Bad benötigte, stand auf, so dass mein Blick auf die Frontscheibe fast ganz frei war. Wenn der junge Schule schwänzende Mann, der am anderen Ende der Theke saß, nur etwas rutschen würde...

Doch dazu war keine Notwendigkeit mehr. Das schwungvolle Öffnen der Eingangstür, lies die Glocke über dem Rahmen laut klingeln und verkündete so dem Restaurante einen neuen Gast. Ich drehte meinen Kopf aus Gewohnheit zur Tür und erwartet halb, dass er es nicht war, sondern ein anderes junges Paar oder eine Mutter mit ihrer kleinen Tochter oder vielleicht eine Gruppe alter Männer, bereit für ihren Mittags-Koffein-Schub.

Er stand einfach nur in der Tür, während seine dunklen Augen die Menschen beobachteten, die glücklich über ihre Angelegenheiten plapperten, nicht ahnend, dass sich direkt in ihrer Mitte zwei blutrünstige Monster befanden. Er war so groß wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, doch er war noch gutaussehender. Mit dem vom Regen nassen blonden Haar, das ihm im Gesicht und an den Schultern klebte und auch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich sein dünnes Hemd an seinen Körper schmiegte und so seine Muskeln deutlich zu sehen waren.

Ich hüpfte vom Stuhl, bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Schritt machen könnte. Er stockte, als seine Augen meine trafen. Meine blasse Haut und anmutigen Schritte, ließen ihn, als ich näher kam, sofort wissen, was ist war. Ich fühlte das seltsame Gefühl des Unbehagens über mich hereinbrechen. Seltsam, weil es nicht meine eigene Angst war, sondern seine.

Es war komisch, dieses Gefühl von ihm zu spüren. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, damit er sich entspannen konnte – dies schien zu funktionieren. Die Angst war im nächsten Augenblick wie weggefegt und ich fühlte eine Woge von Emotionen, die sie ersetzte: Nervosität, Freude, Selbstgefälligkeit und auch das tröstliche Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, etwas, das ich nie zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben gefühlt hatte. Ich trat an seine Seite und blickte hinauf - [I]Gott, er ist furchtbar groß[/I] - und grinste.

"Du hast mich ganz schon lange warten lassen."


End file.
